


Final Chance

by Cerch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is fighting at Camlann and Merlin has the one final chance to prevent the visions he has seen from coming true.</p><p>Written for this prompt:<br/>Arthur/Merlin Canon era. BAMF!Merlin lets it all out to protect Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A long, long time ago I wrote a fanfic. I'm pretty sure it was devastatingly horrible and aftewards I swore that I would never again write any fanfiction. But then, years later, I saw all those wonderful prompts at Merlin kinkmeme and I couldn't resist. I'd appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought and whether I should just stick to my original fiction for now on.

When Merlin stepped out of the crystal cave he knew that the time for subtlety was over. This was the day he had struggled to prevent since he had met Arthur. If he could just change the visions he had seen of Camlann it wouldn’t matter even if Arthur were to banish him afterwards. But Arthur couldn’t die. Anyone else but not Arthur.

His re-found magic was surging inside him, feeding from his desperation. There was no time. He closed his eyes, reached out to the land and the skies, combining his magic with that of the nature around him and searched. He thought of Arthur, his golden king, and suddenly his magic erupted in glee and he saw him, standing there, Excalibur bloody, Mordred walking towards him with his sword drawn. Merlin screamed, and the nature connected to him screamed with him, the ground between Arthur and Mordred cracking. Arthur jumped back, but Mordred looked surprised only for a moment before a word fell from his lips like a curse. Merlin couldn’t hear him, but he knew without a doubt what Mordred had said: Emrys. 

He focused on the connection he could feel with Arthur, the battlefield around him and drew. He could feel the universe fighting against him but nothing could stand between him and Arthur. The fabric of nature bowed and then he was standing there, between Arthur and Mordred. For a moment he stared at Arthur letting his magic protect them, reading the surprise, hurt and rage from his gaze before he whispered quietly:

“Arthur, I’m so sorry. It’s all for you, always has been.” There were possibly tears in his eyes but the magic was still flowing freely through him, detaching him from his body so he wasn’t quite sure. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was glowing.

When Arthur didn’t answer he turned to Mordred. 

“This is how you repay him? He saved you as a child, took you in later and he even offered Kara a way out for you. It’s not his fault that she didn’t take it. He loved you like a brother!” At the mention of Kara’s name Morderd’s face twisted with rage.

“Shut up! You know nothing! Look at him now, your precious little king, seeing you finally for what you are and hating you for it! He is no better than Uther! You were supposed to save us, but instead you stood by a man who cared nothing for you and let your own kind suffer.”

“You cannot deny his destiny. He will be greater than you can even begin to understand. You could have stood by him but I will not let you stand against him.” 

He lifted his right hand and brought lighting down from the dark sky. Mordred created a hasty shield, but Merlin could see from his expression that he knew it wouldn’t be enough. Mordred may have been very powerful, but he was Emrys and nothing could withstand his power. The shield shone for a second before wavering and breaking. Mordred’s body burned to ashes in a blink of an eye.  
He turned to Arthur, and searched for his king’s eyes. When Arthur finally looked at him he flinched at the fear he saw there. The magic swirling around him engulfed him further, trying to protect him from the psychological hurt. There was nothing for him here. Not if Arthur rejected him. He would just make sure Morgana was well and truly gone and that would be enough.

Aithusa’s attack from the sky forced his attention back to the battle. He didn’t speak out loud. He just sent the thought through his magic, forcing her to leave and never turn against Camelot again. 

He let his magic completely loose on the battlefield. Every enemy of Camelot fell as the golden swirls reached them. Merlin ripped their lifes out of them and used the power to heal the allies of Camelot. Morgana’s army tried to run as they saw what happened to their comrades, but Merlin overtook them all. Finally he reached Morgana herself. He could feel her seething rage, fear and madness tainting her magic. He didn’t kill her immediately, but let his magic surround her gently. He let her feel his apology for failing to help her, and then he slowly ripped her apart, prolonging it for every life she had destroyed. He could understand why she had hated him or Uther, but Arthur had never deserved her betrayal. Arthur, who had only ever loved her and had tried to keep her safe. He could never forgive her for hurting Arthur. He let all the power burn through him. She screamed, cried and begged for death but Merlin had no mercy to give her. Finally there was nothing left.

Merlin opened his eyes. He was surprised to notice that he was hovering several feets above the ground. He chuckled and then the last tendrils of his magic were gone and he fell to the ground and darkness. His last thought was that at least he had spared Arthur the trouble of deciding what to do with him.

 

xxx

 

When his consciousness returned he felt like death. His head hurt and he quite possibly couldn’t feel any other parts of his body. It was hearing Gaius’ gentle and soothing voice which forced him to surface from his haze. He was positive he had killed every hostile being in the battle but he had to make sure.

“Art’ur? ‘s he ‘lright?” 

Gaius was beside him in an instant. 

“Merlin! You idiot, how are you feeling? The king is safe.”

“am dead. ‘s good Art’ur’s good.”

“Merlin, listen to me. You almost killed yourself and Arthur carried you from the battlefield. He stayed with you for the first day, until I was able to confirm that you were going to recover. After that he ordered me to tell him everything I knew about your magic. He is very angry with you Merlin, but I’m sure he won’t execute you.” Gaius’ frown transformed into a fond smile. “I’m glad you’re alright, my boy.”

Merlin nodded weakly and fell back to darkness.

He recovered fast and after two days (four if you counted those which he had spent unconscious) even his magic felt mostly normal. Gaius had forbidden him from leaving the chambers, but Merlin itched to talk to Arthur. Nobody had visited him during the time he had been awake and while he knew that Arthur needed time to cool off, he needed to explain everything before Arthur drew his own and possibly wrong conclusions. He had been prepared to die at Camlann, but he hadn’t and he wasn’t going to give up Arthur’s friendship without a fight. 

When Gaius left in the next morning to take care of some business Merlin waited until he was sure Gaius was well and truly gone before opening the door. He stepped to the hallway and was surprised to came face to face with Leon.

“The king has confined you in these chambers until further notice. Step back inside, sorcerer.” Leon’s face was hard and suspicious. 

Merlin fled back to his bed and let his tears fall. Was this how everyone saw him now?

Merlin didn’t talk to Gaius about the guard and when he left chambers in the next day Merlin peeked cautiously to the hallway after him. He was relieved to find Lancelot outside.

“Merlin! It’s good to see that you’re alright.” Merlin smiled weakly.

“You too. You wouldn’t possibly like to let me out?”

Lancelot looked at him for a moment and patted his shoulder.

“Like I could stop you.” Merlin let himself enjoy the physical contact and Lancelot’s fond voice, a total opposite to Leon’s reaction in the day before.

“I wouldn’t, you know that.”

“I know. I suppose you want to talk to Arthur?” Merlin nodded.

“I need to explain.” Lancelot’s smile was sad, but understanding.

“He is in the throne room. Alone.”

“Thank you,” he whispered and managed barely to stop himself from running through the castle to his king. 

Instead he walked as fast as he could. He didn’t meet another soul until he came to the doors of the room which were guarded by two men. They cowed before him and didn’t even try to stop him as he threw the doors open.

“I told you I was not to be disturb..” The annoyed words died to Arthur’s lips as he saw Merlin. The doors slammed shut.

Merlin had planned this moment countless times. He had different apologies, vows and explanations waiting at the tip of his tongue but all he could force out faced with Arthur’s frozen mask was a broken plea.

“Sire, please.. I, it’s all yours, I never.. Just, please. Arthur.” His knees gave out under him and he slid to the floor with a thud. 

For a moment Arthur just stared at him but then he took an unsure step towards Merlin.

“Merlin,” he croaked and it was so full of pain that Merlin couldn’t help the sob that escaped him. He reached his hand out to Arthur, who walked slowly, like he was fighting against every step, and finally stopped in front of Merlin. He took his hand a slid to the floor before him.

“I’m so sorry.” Merlin stared at their joined hands and felt Arthur’s tighten momentarily around his.

“It’s not okay. I can’t just – Merlin you lied to me for years and – It’s still against the law.” He took his hand from Merlin’s and for a moment Merlin was sure that this was it – the ultimate rejection – but then he put his hands around Merlin’s waist and drew him into a hug. It was an awkward position, but Merlin buried his face to Arthur’s neck and clutched to him with all his desperation. Arthur’s breath was warm against his ear when he spoke again.

“It will be okay. Not yet, but it will be.” 

They lay there for a long time, seeking comfort from each other and enjoying the closeness, but eventually Arthur pulled away and rose to his feet. Merlin scrambled up after him with far less grace, which made an almost invisible smile to rise to Arthur’s face for a moment. Merlin stood still, staring and hoping so much that it hurt, and Arthur pulled him back close, kissing his brow.

It wasn’t alright. But Merlin knew that with time it would be.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a reveal fic where Arthur isn't magically (i'm hilarious) just okay with everything (unless we go with the Arthur knows). I'm really sorry about the lack of slash, but seriously, I can't write romance or porn to safe my life (maybe if it's really angsty).


End file.
